Façade
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Demyx can't take his parent's indirect bullying any longer. Zexion sees the pain Demyx is going through and decides to help his friend. Will Zexion and Demyx's friendship become something more or will it all be wiped away?
1. Prologue

**Façade**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to their respectable owners.**

_**BG:**_** The idea came in History class my sophomore year after i had written an essay. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

I'm a failure. I've always been this way. I never seem to do anything right. I'm a klutz, and I can't change that. I get yelled at every time I mess up. It's always been this way. I'm never appreciated. I've learned to keep things hidden, but it's hard not to show how much pain I'm in. I'm the only born to my family and that means i have to do the impossible to live up to expectations. I'm a very lonely only child. I hide my true self from my parents because they would never approve of me. At home I'm completely different from when I'm at work. I don't feel at home when I stay with my parents.

I feel like every time I come home, I'm really going to work. Acting professional around my parents hasn't gotten any easier. I feel more at home when I'm with the organization. I can laugh, joke around, and be myself without having to worry about disapproval. I've come to love everyone as my siblings. They help me when I need it, and I've learned so much from them. The organization is my family now…well now that my parents don't want anything to do with me because they found out who I really am. All that's on my mind now is moving all of my belongings out.

I should explain how they found out who I am, but before I do that, I want to clear something up. I'm not a bad guy. I'm not in the mafia or a gang. I don't go around killing people because they owe me money. I'm a nice person. I work for Organization XIII. Sorry if I made it seem like I went around killing people. Anyway, this whole thing started about two weeks ago. I was getting ready for my trip back home….

* * *

**Please review. Help me better the next chapters. Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where is my suit? I know it's around here somewhere."

"Demyx, are you okay? You sound like you're about to throw something."

As I was looking for my suit, Axel had come to see what was going on. I wasn't aware I was making so much noise. I went to open the door, and found my favorite black tux hanging on the back of the door. I feel so stupid. I was running around trying to find it, and it was on the back of the door the whole time. I took my tux down and opened the door. Axel looked really tired. Oops. I forgot I had roommates.

"Sorry, Axel. I guess I must have forgotten about everyone else. I've been really busy trying to pack lately."

"Yeah. It's cool, though. I was reading a boring book, and everyone else went out about an hour ago."

No wonder it's quiet. I forgot the rest of the organization was going out today.

"Axel, can you help me pack?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway."

Good. I don't have to do this by myself. I'll be done a lot faster, too. Shoot! I forgot to pack my medicine. I need to find it. I think it's in the kitchen.

"Hey, Axel? Can you continue packing? I'm going to look for my medicine in the kitchen."

"Okay. I'll try to pack your stuff without setting it on fire."

I barely heard the last part because I pretty much ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Luckily I didn't have to look around for my medicine too long. It was on the counter here I left it last night. Thank goodness, too. I was about to start throwing things around to try to find my medicine. It's super important that I take my medicine, especially when I visit my parents. I will spontaneously combust if I skip taking it one day. Wait. That's too much of an exaggeration. Let me rephrase that. If I don't take my medicine, I won't be able to concentrate. I'm ADHD, but my parents don't know this. As far as they're concerned, I'm a perfect child. I went back to my room, and to my surprise, I found Axel had fallen asleep on the bed. I finished packing, and put my suitcases next to the door.

Great. Now I'm hungry. I have to go back to the kitchen, now. I'm going to make a peanut butter sandwich. This is what I live off of: peanut butter, kookyes, and candy. I was beginning to enjoy my sandwich, when everyone came back. From the way they came in, you'd think they were high, but surprisingly enough they're smart enough to know they'll be kicked out if they're caught with drugs. Apparently, they were excited about Larxene mentioning she might quite the organization. That can be good news, or it can be bad news. This all depends on whether or not anyone even likes Larxene. I personally don't like her. I think she's a bitch, so this is like music to my ears. I found I couldn't finish my sandwich in peace at the table with so much noise, so I cleaned the table and went back to my room.

When I got to my room, I noticed my sitar was in a corner, and not in its case in the closet. I put it away and went back to sit on my bed and enjoy my sandwich. It took me a while to notice Axel was still sleeping. I thought the crazy members downstairs would have woken him up already. I can still hear them even though my room is on the farthest corner of the house. I decided to turn on the TV to try and drown out the noise of the "party" going on downstairs. I found a decent movie, and completely got lost in it. I didn't even notice when Axel woke up and left. I did notice when he came back with a bowl of popcorn because he slammed the door shut on his way in. That scared the crap out of me and made me come back to reality.

"Holy caca! Axel don't do that when I'm lost in a movie."

"Hehe. Sorry, but you didn't notice when I left. I brought popcorn."

He came over and pulled a chair up by the bed to set the bowl of popcorn on. We sat there for about three hours watching a movie until everything calmed down downstairs. Afterword, I found Spirited Away and went downstairs to watch it in the theatre. I found Zexion reading his book in one of the seats up front.

"Hey Zexion. Do you mind if I put in a movie?"

"Depends on what movie it is."

I don't want to piss him off by suggesting the wrong movie, but I never know what mood he's in. I hate that about him. He doesn't help the situation by reading all the time. What is he reading, anyway? And how long is that book? He's been reading it for the past year and a half.

"Ummm…It's Spirited Away."

"Oh. Then it's cool. I haven't seen it in a while and it's a good movie."

Okay….I never knew Zexion liked Spirited Away. He's so weird. Sometimes I wish he'd be more normal, but then I'd probably miss him and his oddness. I put the movie in and went to sit in one of the second row seats. To my surprise, Zexion put his book down and came to sit next to me. (*GASP* He never puts down his book. This is like a super rare moment. I'll probably never see him without his book again in my entire life.) Right before the previews ended, Axel came in with a bowl of popcorn (MORE? O.O), a bowl of candy, and a box. OMG! It's M&Ms! I'm happy now. Axel handed me the box, and I noticed there were little boxes in it. I took one out and read the label in the dim light. It was Pocky. I almost jumped out of my seat. I miss Pocky.

"Axel, I thought Superior banned Pocky from the house."

"He did but I hid a bunch of boxes in my room. As long as they don't find trash or catch us with it, we're good."

Wow…I wonder what else Superior banned that Axel still has. I need to sneak into his room some day and find out. After the movie, we still had half a bowl of popcorn, a third of a bowl of M&Ms, and six packs of Pocky. We were trying to finish all the junk food off in silence, which really bugged me because i had already had enough silence for one day. AGH! I have to go clean my room! NOOO! I refuses to clean it. Oooooh yeeeaah. I'll hurt myself tomorrow trying to make my way through my mess. That won't be fun considering I'm accident prone.

"I should get back to my room. I need to clean up my mess before tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

I wish I wasn't. I want to stay here, but I promised my parents I would go visit them during my vacations. I would like to go on a real vacation once in a while. It would be nice to go to the Bahamas or Hawaii. I guess all of my parents' nagging is starting to get to me. Suddenly, I feel stressed out.

"*sigh* I really don't want to go home."

"Demyx, you always seem to be happy to go home. Don't tell me your inner Zexion is taking over. We don't need another depressed child running around. No offense Zexion."

"None taken."

Lies, Axel! Lies! I do not have an inner Zexion. I don't like to read, and I'm not depressed. They don't understand what it's like to have my parents. I would feel better if I had some company during my visits, but I don't want to risk letting any secrets out accidentally.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go start cleaning."

"Alright. I have to get rid of the evidence."

I took a pack of Pocky, and went up to my room. Great. It's going to take all night to clean up the mess I made. I don't even know where to start. I guess I should start with the stuff on the floor. I was busy putting away my CDs when Zexion walked in. I really wasn't expecting him. I wonder what he wants. Oh. That sounded really mean in my head. I finished putting my CDs away, and went to sit on my bed.

"What's up Zexion? They won't let you read in peace?"

"No. I finished reading the chapter I was on. I came to see how you were doing. You seemed a little depressed. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes. I want to talk about it. I've been keeping my feelings bottled up for too long. I feel like I can't take it anymore, but I don't want to worry anyone.

"I don't really know if I can talk about it, and I don't want to worry anyone."

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm listening."

He walked over, sat down next to me, and cupped his hands around my face.

"If I didn't want to worry about you, I wouldn't be asking you to try to talk about what's bothering you."

"Thanks for worrying. I really appreciate it."

He let go of my face and pulled me into a hug. I swear my face turned cherry red. It felt so hot I think I started to sweat. I hugged him back, but couldn't help wondering why I felt so embarrassed when he had my face cradled in his hands. What's wrong with me? Zexion pulled away and held my hand.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's my parents…"

I told Zexion about everything my parents want me to do, or are forcing me to do. By the time I was almost finished telling him everything, I was trying really hard not to cry.

"I really don't want to go home. I don't think I'll be able to handle it this time."

"I have an idea. I'll visit you on "business" terms next week for my vacation, so you won't have to be alone."

Well at least I won't be dealing with my parents by myself. I had completely forgotten Zexion was holding my hand until he moved it. That reminded me of how I felt earlier. I looked down at my hand in his and felt my face get hot. I felt something running down my cheek, and found myself crying. (This is so embarrassing) Zexion didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he took his other hand, and lifted my face up. I had no choice but to look him straight in the eye.

"I know it's hard not to cry when you've been going through something like this, especially if you haven't talked about it."

"I just…I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to risk losing my parents if they found out the truth."

Zexion rested his hand on my cheek and brushed away the tears with his thumb. His hands are soft. Wait, what am I thinking? I should be cleaning, not goofing off. Although, I have to admit I am enjoying this moment. I pulled my hand away from his, got up, and wiped the remaining tears off of my face with the sleeve of my coat.

"I should really finish picking up. I don't want to have obstacles in my way tomorrow."

"It's getting late, and it's not that big of a mess, but you should sleep as much as you can. I'll help you clean up."

I can't remember if we finished cleaning or if I fell asleep in the middle of cleaning because the next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed in the fetal pose hugging my teddy bear. I didn't notice Zexion asleep at my desk until I looked over to see him hunched over. My mind freaked. Why is he still here? I thought he left my room last night. This is so weird. I went to wake him up, but then I noticed how cute he looks when he's sleeping. Whoa! What am I thinking? Eh? I don't like this feeling. Shit! I don't even know what this feeling is. Then it hit me. Zexion was here all night. He saw me sleeping in the fetal pose hugging my teddy bear. This is so embarrassing. I quickly grabbed one of the suits that was still in my closet, and ran to the bathroom to change.

Once I was dressed, I washed my face with freezing cold water. It stung my cheeks, but at the same time it felt good. I did my hair, and went back to my room. Zexion was still sleeping at my desk, and Axel was already starting to take my suitcases downstairs. I grabbed my house and car keys, stuffed them in my pocket, and took the last two suitcases downstairs. As we were getting ready to leave, I started to wonder if I should tell Axel what's been going on. Once we were in the car I made up my mind and decided to tell him. Maybe he can help me figure out what this feeling is. We were finally on our way to the airport.

"Axel, can you help me? I'm really confused."

"Did you read another college level book?"

Ha. Ha. Very funny, Axel. I don't like it when he makes fun of my lack of concentration. Ugh! I want to smack him right now. Wait…then we would crash and die. That's not a very good idea now that I think about it.

"No. That's not why I want you to help me. I'm confused about my feelings."

"Oh. It's your feelings. Well, I can try to help. Tell me what's going on."

I told him everything that happened last night, and how I felt really embarrassed this morning. Just remembering all that happened, makes me feel embarrassed all over again.

"Why is it that I feel so embarrassed when he's with me?"

"Well, from what you've told me, there is a simple answer to what you're feeling."

There's a simple answer? Really? Well then. I would like to know this simple answer. I want to know what this feeling is.

"Please tell me. I want to know."

"Well we're already at the airport, and I have to make sure you get on the plane. I'll give you time to think about it. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out by yourself."

Fine. Be that way. I don't think I'm smart enough to figure it out by myself. Let me worry my ass off before I leave because I'm not stressed out already. We got the bags checked in and made our way to the gate. Before I got on the plane I remembered that I had forgotten about my feelings. I really want to know what this feeling I and I have to know before I get on the plane.

"Axel, what's the simple answer to what I'm feeling?"

"The answer? You haven't figured it out? Wow. I thought giving you some time to think about it would help you figure it out. Hmmm… Oh well. I might as well tell you. The simple answer to your feelings is that you like Zexion."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the hell, Axel? Stop trying to feed me lies. I spent the whole flight thinking about what he said. I don't like Zexion, do I? Ugh! This is so much more confusing than when I didn't have an idea of what I was feeling. My head hurts. It's too much to process right now. Okay. Calm down. Don't think about it now. Joy. I'm almost home. (-_-) Couldn't my parents have bought a house closer to the airport? I hate sitting in a plane for three hours and then sitting in a cab for at least another hour. Shit! I haven't even taken my medicine yet. This isn't good. Now I have to try to focus until I can take my pill secretly.

As the cab finally pulled up to my parents' house, I couldn't help but notice the color. Why would they paint the house orange? Talk about wanting to be noticed. I was too distracted by the house, to notice my mother running out of the house to say hello. To be honest, I didn't really notice her until she grabbed my arm as I was getting out of the cab and started dragging me toward the house.

"I'm so glad to see you, again! You absolutely must see the inside. We remodeled everything."

What the hell, mom? Where the fuck did you get all that damn money from? I'm afraid to go inside now. My mother is still dragging me to the house, I've already stumbled up the porch steps, and my luggage is still out in the middle of the driveway.

"Mom?...Moooom…MOM!"

"Oh sorry, sweetie. What is it?"

What is it? Really? I don't think she's considered going to the loony bin. Of course not. Why would she? As far as she's concerned, she's perfectly normal. Now I know where I get my ADHD from. I'm pretty calm, but I still take medication. My mom? She's a woman who was never diagnosed, so she doesn't take meds. Pretty scary, huh?

"Before you show me the house, can I get my bags?"

"Oh right. How could I forget about your suitcases? Go get them quickly."

For some reason I feel really happy I don't live here anymore. As I was walking down the driveway, I started thinking about Zexion. Why am i suddenly thinking about him? Why would he help me out with my parents? I started asking myself so many questions, I gave myself a headache. I really shouldn't do this to myself. I'm just going to give myself a lot more headaches. I got my suitcases, and went back to meet my mom, who was still at the front door. Once I made it into the house, I quickly went upstairs to put my stuff in my room. I'm glad they didn't mess with my room. It's still the same black and white theme I had fourteen years ago. Everything is still where I left it (amazingly). Oh yeah. I still have to go see the rest of the house. Fuck. I'm afraid to leave this room now. Knowing my mother, she would put a bunch of bright, tacky colors in one room. I started unpacking, so I hopefully wouldn't have to go see the house, but as I was starting to unpack, my mother called me.

"Demyx. Living room. NOW."

"I'll be there in a minute."

This better be important. Oh! I almost forgot to take my pill. Damn. I don't have any water. I hate taking pills dry. It hurts, and then I get a nasty aftertaste of chemicals and antibiotics. (Bleh! XP) I didn't want to get caught, so I just swallowed it. EW! Nasty aftertaste. I ran downstairs and straight into the living room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch, so I sat in the chair across from them. This better not be a family meeting.

"Demyx, I know you just got here, but we're having a family meeting."

"Your mother and I have some news."

Oh boy. First of all, I hate family meetings. And second of all, I hate it when my parents say they have news. It's always something non-important.

"Demyx, do you remember Emma?"

"Yes. How could I forget? We're best friends."

Ok. Maybe I spoke too soon. Hopefully she hasn't gotten hurt. That would just make her clingier. Oops. I should probably explain who this Emma is. Emma is my child hood bestie. She was born in Amsterdam, but she moved to my neighborhood in Berlin when she was seven. She's really clingy when it comes to her friends, especially her guy friends. I'm not exactly sure why, but I know it has to do with something that happened back when she still lived in Amsterdam. We're really close, since I was her first friend when she moved in three doors down. She's cool except when she starts getting clingy.

"Emma's parents and we have agreed the two of you should get married."

"That's nice, mom…Wait. What? Married? Are you insane? I don't love Emma. We're just friends."

This is the worst day of my life! How could my parents do this to me? I have never done anything bad to enough to deserve this. I'm making this arranged marriage sound like a punishment? That's because _**I **_it is punishment. I do not want to spend the rest of my life with someone who's so fucking clingy when she feels threatened. Ugh! I want to bash my head against a wall so badly right now.

"Dem, I thought you enjoyed being around Emma."

"Mom, I do. I really do enjoy the time I spend with her. She's one of my best friends."

I really want to tell them why I don't want to marry Emma, but I'm afraid they'll get mad. I wish more than anything that my parents would just accept me how I really am. But no, they'll never change. I looked down at my hands trying to conceal my anger, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Demyx? You don't love me? Not even a little bit?"

Emma? I froze. Has she been here this entire time? I slowly lifted my head, and saw Emma standing behind the couch. She looked like she was about to cry. I got up and walked over to her.

"Emma, that's not it. I do love you, bu…"

"Then it's settled. You two are officially engaged."

Thanks a lot mother. Interrupt me mid-sentence. I thought I made it clear that I don't want to marry Emma, but I guess not. Great. Now I have to undo what my parents (mostly my mother) have done. That will be hard because I've known since forever that Emma likes me as more than a friend. I know there's no way that will ever happen because I'm gay. Yes. That is the big secret I'm hiding from my parents. This is why I can't be myself around my parents. My parents are the kind of people who will gladly let their child die if they found out they weren't living up to the mental image of the perfect son/daughter.

Oh. How I wish I could change my parents even if it cost me my life. I know that probably won't happen for a million years, so I've given up on that idea. I've learned over the years to hide myself behind the image my parents have created of the perfect child. I wish Zexion would get here soon. I don't think I'll be able to handle this 'vacation' by myself much longer. I was too deep in thought to notice Emma hugging me. Well, to be honest, I didn't notice her until…she kissed me. When I felt her lips against mine, I quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong, Dem?"

"Oh. Nothing. That just caught me by surprise."

The rest of the night was a big blur. I only remember bits of conversations. They were mostly congratulations and how we look like a cute couple. To me it was just like another routine 'Welcome Home' party/dinner/thing. The last thing I remember from that particular night of my life was when I slammed my head against my pillow because I was so tired. I woke up the next morning feeling light-headed and confused. My left side started hurting when I began to wake my mind. I then realized I was lying on the floor with the sheets wrapped around me. Ugh! What time is it?

I slowly got up, being careful not to trip on the sheets and cause myself more harm. I lazily looked at my clock on the bedside table, when I was sure I wasn't going to fall. What? It's already eleven? Oh wow. I must've been really tired, or spaced, out last night. I threw on some sweat pants, a white short sleeved shirt, put on my slippers, and made my way downstairs. This is the first time I've really paid attention to the new décor. Honestly, I don't think it's that bad. They actually managed to get everything to look good together. *Yawn* I'm still tired. I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without falling.

I had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs, when I was greeted with a kiss. I guess yesterday really did happen. I pushed Emma off after a while. She can't say this is, or was, a relationship if I decide to break this off right now. Technically she has kissed me up until now. I haven't kissed her at all this entire time. I can't say I wouldn't care if she decided to hate me for 'breaking up' with her, but she's my childhood friend. I don't want to risk messing up our friendship. (Even if it's already been somewhat ruined by my parents) I really need to fix this before it gets out of hand.

"Good morning, Emma." I managed to blurt out monotonously.

"Morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Not too well. I ended up falling off of my bed in the middle of the night. *Yawn* I'm still tired."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

I was lead to the kitchen by my arm. Mother hadn't made breakfast this time, as I soon found out. Emma had brought over waffles, some toast with orange marmalade (my favorite), soft boiled eggs (not too big of a fan), strawberries, cantaloupe, bröchten (crusty rolls), and some raw honey. It was good, except she tried to feed me too much. After breakfast, Mother insisted we go out. (I changed into some jeans before we left by the way) I took her to the park to feed the ducks. I could tell she was having fun. I wasn't really 'having fun'. Just seeing her have fun was enough to keep me from getting bored. We got some sea salt ice-cream from an ice-cream man walking around with his little cart.

We took a walk down to the shopping district after we ate our ice-cream. I enjoy looking at all the trinkets displayed in the street stands. I was lucky to have brought money with me today. I bought Emma some bracelets she wanted and some lunch. By the time we headed back home, it was nearing five o'clock. I dropped her off, and went back home. I had forgotten I left my phone in my room. I checked it before I went to take a shower. Zexion had texted me while I was out with Emma. He had decided to take the next plane to Berlin. He would be at the airport tomorrow by three. I don't want to have Emma lagging behind when I go pick him up. I know she'll come, and Mother will agree to it, so I'll have to take the Audi.

I got out of the shower and threw on a pair of solid black pajamas. I then went to ask my parents if I could borrow the Audi tomorrow and if Zexion could stay in the guest room, while he took care of his 'business' matters. I got the thumbs up, at dinner and went back up to my room. I spent an hour texting Emma and Zexion, checked my email, and finally went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I don't remember what time I woke up today. I vaguely remember breakfast, or leaving the house. I do remember taking my medicine in my room when I woke up. And of course I know I am now on my way to pick up Zexion in my parents Audi with Emma in the passenger seat. I didn't fall off my bed this time. That's good. I almost fell down the stairs though. I need to work on my balancing skills more.

"Dem, who are we going to pick up at the airport?"

"Oh. Ummm…My co-worker, Zexion."

I took the exit headed toward the airport, and stopped at the nearest gas station, realizing I was beginning to get hungry. Emma decided to stay in the car while I went to get some chips and a soda. I quickly checked my phone to see if I was still on time. It was already three o'clock. I'm late, but I wouldn't have been able to call Zexion in the car. Not with Emma in the passenger seat. I dialed Zexion's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Demyx? Where are you?"

"Sorry, Zex. I'm running a little late. I'm close to the airport, so I would say I'll be there in about ten, or twenty, minutes. I have a bit of a problem, though."

"What is it? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, that's not it. You'll see when I get there. I have to go. She's waiting for me in the car."

"She? Who's SH…?"

I cut him off. Emma isn't something I can explain over the phone easily. I paid for my snacks and went back to the car. I feel bad for hanging up on Zexion now. I'm tired of all of this. I wish none of this would have ever happened. But I guess this is life, and it's not supposed to be fair. I just can't seem to figure out how I'm going to tell Emma I can't marry her.

Once I got to the airport, I parked as close to the entrance as possible, and went to meet Zexion. It didn't take long to find him. He was sitting at a bar with a drink in his hand. I didn't know he drinks. The look on his face when he saw Emma was more of worry, or concern, than anything else. I know he was expecting to see a girl when I got here, but I don't think he was expecting her to be clinging on to my arm. I think I may have seen a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but I'm not entirely sure. He looked away before I could figure out what that look was. He got his stuff and walked over to us.

"Hey, Dem."

"Hey, Zex. It's good to see you again. This is Emma, my…"

I trailed off. What was I supposed to tell him? I was engaged, and was probably going to quit the Organization? I can't lie to Zexion. He's the one that knows me the best in the Organization. He knows when something's wrong, or when I need help. He can see right through my expressions. I was about to explain, when Emma stepped in.

"I'm his fiancée."

"Fiancée? I'm confused. Demy?"

"Uh…Yea it's a long story. I'll tell you when we get home. Are you ready?"

We made our way out of the airport. I put Zexion's stuff in the trunk of the car, and he got in the backseat. I don't think Emma likes Zexion because her movements suddenly changed. She was uncomfortable, to say the least. The ride back home was quiet. No one talked, or even made a sound for that matter. When we got home, Emma got out of the car and pretty much ran in the house. As I was helping Zexion with his stuff, he brought up the whole 'fiancée' thing.

"Since when are you engaged?"

"*sigh* Since I got here, I guess, but I can't beak it off. I know she has feelings for me. My parents and her's are already planning the whole thing."

"Things are worse than I thought, then."

"What do you mean? I'm going to break it off. I just haven't figured out how yet."

"That's not what I mean. Your parents aren't even asking you what you think anymore. They're just acting on what they think is best, now. It wasn't this bad before."

He's right. My parents are getting out of hand. Things back then were easier. They at least consulted me when they were about to do something that concerned me. It's not like that anymore. Those days were… happier, in a way. I wouldn't say it was a happy that most people have in life. It was more of an 'I'm still taken into consideration' type of happy. I wasn't as stressed out as I am now. My head is spinning. I have way too much to think about.

"You're right. It wasn't like this before. Come on. Let's get your stuff to the guest room."

"Demyx, you don't have to go through this by yourself. Okay? I'm always here to help you." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Zexion. Knowing I can count on you makes me feel better."

There's no doubt Emma would be jealous if she saw how close Zexion and I are. She would probably have a meltdown thinking there was something between us. As if. We're just friends. We got into the house and made our way up to the guest room. Mother worked hard last night to prepare the room. It looks good. I like the way the tangerine colored walls accent the antique furniture. The bed has red sheets and soft yellow pillows on it. When we got in the room, he shut the door, and locked it, to my surprise.

"What are you doing, Zexion?"

"Spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"Axel told me. Is it true?"

Axel told him? He told Zexion about our conversation? How could he? He knew I was confused, and that I am the most clueless person ever. My heart began to race. I can't think straight anymore. All I can think about is Axel and his stupid, big mouth. The next time I see him, I'll give him hell. I haven't even had time to think about what he told me, since I got here. What with the 'engagement' thing going on, I really haven't had time to think clearly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Demyx, don't act stupid. Do you really think I can't tell when someone likes me? I've been paying attention to the way you act around me."

"You've been paying attention? I can't hide anything from you, can't I? It's true. I like you. I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself. You are my best friend after all. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"The only thing that would ruin our friendship would be you letting yourself get pushed around by your parents."

What is he saying? Does he have feelings for me? This is a lot to take in for three days. Am I dreaming? I must be. There's no way he would have feelings for me or even tell me it's okay that I like him.

"What are you saying? Have you secretly had feelings for me?"

"To be honest, yes I think you're cute. I've thought that since I've met you. But that I actually have feelings for you, well, that's open to interpretation."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean I myself don't know if I like you that much, or that way."

Thank you, Zexion. I like to be confused more than I already am. I'm mad at Axel for even mentioning our conversation to Zexion, and I'm annoyed at Zexion for confusing me about the way he feels. I don't know what to do now. I could run away from this, but that wouldn't solve anything. I could risk my parents finding out that I'm gay and get disowned. I could just tell Zexion I'm listening to my parents and marrying Emma. There are too many options, with equal amounts of consequences.

I turned to leave, but Zexion grabbed my arm. Does he not want me to leave? Before I could figure out what was happening, he spun me around. I couldn't leave now. He had pinned me to the wall. Well, he pinned me to the door. His grip is really tight. He's starting to hurt my arms. What is he doing? He came closer to me. I don't know what his intensions are, and I don't like where this is going. A chill went up my spine as I realized what he was doing. I tried to release myself from his grip, but it was useless. He had the upper hand in this situation. I can't do anything, since he caught me by surprise.

He came closer still, a lustful look in his eyes. At this point I had lost all my will to fight back. I had figured out what he was doing, and I was letting him. I closed my eyes, and that's when it happened. Our lips were an inch apart. He stopped, and it seemed like he was rethinking what he was doing. I thought he was going to back away, but no. He closed the gap between us just as I let my guard down. That kiss was something I didn't want to end. I wanted time to stop, so I could relive this moment over again forever. To my disappointment, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Dem. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. At least I now know how you feel about me. Don't worry, Emma won't know about this."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Try to act normal around me, please. I know how reckless you can be."

"I'll keep that in mind. Put your stuff away. I'm going to go help my mom with dinner."

With that said, I left the room. I was still in a hazy state of mind when I got downstairs. What happened in that room was still playing in my head. I had butterflies in my stomach. I might have fainted then and there, if it wasn't for Emma who grabbed my arm. The rest of that night was like a dream. By the time I went to bed I was thinking I might have imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Hoefully I'll be able to post chpter 4 by the end of the week. wish me luck XD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I dreamt of the most beautiful blue eyes. They weren't cold and mysterious. Instead, they were a sea of warmth and calm. Deep within they were full of love. Zexion. The person I love most in this world. I dreamt his hugs, his eyes, the times he's made me feel better, and, of course, that kiss. I still think it was a dream. I haven't been able to think straight. All I can think about is that kiss. It's been three days since that incident supposedly happened. I haven't been able to talk to Zexion alone these past few days. It's mostly because Emma has become more 'protective'.

Breakfast and lunch were the same as always. Emma and Mother cooked and set the table, Father, Zexion, and I talked about business, and I went to the kitchen to help out when needed. Dinner was different this time, though. Instead of being her usual cheerful self, Emma was quiet, and she occasionally shot death stares at Zexion. I think she really hates Zexion. It's not like she has anything to be worried about. Well, except for that incident three days ago. Neither of us has been acting differently around each other, except when we're alone.

Things are getting troublesome with Emma, and I need to talk to Zexion. Emma's been awfully clingy these past three days. I don't think she should see Zexion a threat. I know she has feelings for me that I can't return, but she seriously needs to calm down. It's not like I'm going to stop being her friend or anything. I've been deep in thought lately, and I think I might have started acting weird. Mother keeps giving me chamomile tea every now and then. She might think I'm stressed out over work. That might explain why Emma has been so clingy. She might think I'm ignoring her and just focusing on 'work'.

"Zexion, we need to talk." I said when Emma had left for the day, and we were going to our rooms.

"Is this about what happened three days ago?"

"Yea. I've been confused since that happened, and I want to know what you really feel for me."

"Just as I thought. Come on, let's talk in my room."

We made our way through the upstairs portion of the house to his room. He made me go into the room first. Once he was in the room, he shut the door and did something surprising. He came up behind me and hugged me. One arm was hugging me by the chest, the other my waist. I almost screamed, but Zexion started whispering sweet words in my ear.

"Do you really want to know what I really feel about you?"

"Y-yes. I –I want to know how you feel." I stuttered.

"Hmm. I would show you, but that would create even more tension. I thought I told you to act normally around me. It's a good thing they haven't noticed, or we would both be in big trouble."

"*sigh* Why do you have to tease me all the time?" I said turning around.

"I don't mean to, but you're really cute when you're flustered."

"You're so mean to me Zexy." I pouted.

He chuckled, smiled at me pouting, and then kissed me. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, but I can't deny that I don't enjoy his kisses. I kissed back, and what was supposed to be a harmless, short little kiss, became a long passionate one. I was completely lost in my own utopia. Zexion's kisses are sweet like honey. I was again disappointed when he pulled away. I looked at the clock behind him, and noticed the kiss had lasted five minutes. It was late.

I went to bed thinking about this last kiss. Zexion really does have feelings for me. He wouldn't have kissed me twice, or the first time for that matter, if he didn't have feelings for me. It took me a while to fall asleep. I couldn't shake the feeling that doing this was wrong in some way. I mean, I am engaged to Emma. I don't think I'm doing anything wrong, but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. It took forever to fall asleep with that feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I finally managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the image of Zexion's beautiful blue eyes. I felt tired even though I slept an extra hour. It might be because I fell asleep late or I just slept in a weird position. I got up and went to the bathroom connected to my room. I was still in a dream-like state as I stepped into the shower. I felt my muscles relax as the hot water hit my back. I guess these last few days have really stressed me out. Ugh! I can't wait until this is over. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I took another towel out of the little closet in my bathroom and began to dry my hair as I walked back into my room.

I went to my closet and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with bleach stains on them, a gray _**The Who**_ short sleeved shirt and my favorite pair of black **Vans**. This is the most normal outfit I've worn during my visit. All I need now is some eyeliner, black nail polish, and some black lipstick. Well, I could do without the lipstick. I fixed my hair, and went downstairs for breakfast. As I entered the living room, I noticed Zexion still hadn't shown up. He might still be sleeping. Emma wasn't there either. I began thinking that Emma might've figured out what was going on, but I know she's not that observant.

I went back upstairs to check on Zexion. As I reached his room I heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"_You seem to know Demyx pretty well, Zexion." _I recognized Emma's voice at once.

"_Well, yea. We've been friends for about eight years, now."_

"_Well, Zexion, I've noticed Demyx has been acting strange lately."_ SHIT! She found out. I'm doomed. (DX)

"_Strange? How? He seems fine to me. He usually tells me when something's wrong."_

"_Well, he's been more closed up than usual. And he seems to be trying to avoid me. I don't know if it's something I did or said, but it's really starting to bug me."_

"_I'm sure he's just stressed out. He'll be fine in a day or two. You don't need to worry about him. I'll talk to him if it makes you feel any better."_

"_Thanks Zexion. I can see you've been taking care of him. He can be sort of a klutz sometimes."_

I took that as my cue to knock on the door. Emma answered it. I made my best effort to appear surprised, told her I didn't expect to see her here, and then told them both to come eat breakfast. Zexion gave me a worried look as he came my way. I waited for Emma to disappear down the stairs before I spoke to Zexion. I think my gut was right last night.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Emma thinks you're avoiding her. You better be more careful. I think she thinks there's something going on. We could pass it off for a work thing, but I don't know how long that would last."

"Well then, I should be more careful from now on. I don't want to get caught, and have to deal with my parent's bitching afterward."

"Demyx, please take this seriously. I don't want to see you get hurt."

We went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was really uncomfortable, because Emma kept shooting mean glares at Zexion, and she was a lot clingier than usual. I had little sleep last night, and Emma's clinginess isn't helping me relax. It's just stressing me out even more. She went to the park, took her dog to the dog park, went grocery shopping, stopped for ice cream, went to the bakery downtown to get a cake for dessert, and went to get her hair done, all while dragging me with her. By the time we made it back to my parent's house I was about ready to pass out.

Zexion was in his room when we finally got back. I was too tired to visit him, so I went up to my room to take a nap as soon as I could get away. I didn't bother changing into sweat pants, or my pajama pants. I just got to my bed and literally fell asleep once my head reached my pillow. I lost pretty much all consciousness. I slept pretty much until dinner. If it hadn't been for Emma coming to wake me up for dinner, I probably would have slept until morning. I'm actually glad she came to wake me up. She made me skip lunch today while we were out, and I was starving.

Father did something new today at dinner. He asked Zexion how long we'd been working together. That took me by surprise because he never showed interest in anyone I knew before. At first it was just little things like: How long have you and Demyx been working together? Have you ever been to Germany before now? How do you like it here?, and What college did you go to and what did you major in? As long as Zexion kept answering his questions, Father kept asking more, and they kept getting more personal.

I could see the slight change in Zexion's face as the questions became more and more personal. Of course Zexion isn't impolite. He answered Father's questions almost instantly so as not to be rude. That's basically how dinner went for the rest of the night. Father asked questions. Zexion answered. Everyone else was silent unless they had something to inquire about what Zexion had said. I went straight to my room once dinner was over, and began looking through my calendar for work. I was glad to see that my 'vacation' was almost over.

I had two days left until I had to go back to London. I put the calendar back into the top drawer of my desk, took out my suitcase, and began packing. I never bring much to my parent's, this time I had brought an extra suitcase filled with two pillows and a blanket, so I could take some stuff back to London. I figured since I'm going to take less 'vacations', I should move out secretly while I'm still 'vacationing' frequently. I would pack everything I had brought in one suitcase, and would fill up the other one with some of my clothes and 'treasures' in my room. While I was in the middle of packing the first suitcase, Emma walked in.

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

"I only have two days left of my vacation. I'm starting to pack so I don't rush and leave important documents behind."

"You're going back to London, I suppose."

"Yep. I have to get back to work. I would stay longer, but superior would be really mad if that happened, so I'm being a good employee."

She left without another word, leaving me to my packing. I stopped packing after a while, changed into my pajamas, and went back to sleep. I didn't mean what I said about staying longer. Pssh. I wish I'd left sooner. Ugh! Now I have to think about how to tell Emma the truth. I don't want to tell her around my parents. I should probably not tell her in the house. No, I'll tell her at the airport. She is the one that's dropping us off. I just hope I don't forget to tell her not to tell my parents, or forget to tell her altogether.

* * *

**sorry i took so long uploading it. :/ i had an imagination fail and couldn't think of anything good to write. sorry if the end of the chapter is crappy. hopefully starting chapter 5 soon so hang in there and i'll post it as soon as i finish. love to read the reviews so please keep it up and let me know what you think. 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**I went back and reread what I had, since I haven't been able to write what happens next for a while. I found some mistakes i had made during this chapter, so I'm correcting them. Note that this will change the next chapters, as well as the rest of the story. I'm also correcting some type-o's.**

**(Edited: June 19, 2011)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It feels like I skipped a day in my life. I have no recollection of yesterday whatsoever. I felt dead, and now it feels like I came back to life. I woke up with a headache, my neck hurt, and it took me a while to figure out I was in my room. Don't look at it the wrong way. I did not partake in any illegal activities yesterday. It just so happened to be one of those days where I was so tired my brain couldn't seem to take anything in correctly, and I forgot what happened right away.

At least today's the day I get to go back to London. No more parental bitching, and no more 'clingy fiancée'. I get to go back to eating peanut butter sandwiches and having X-Box tournaments with Axel. (Speaking of Axel, he will see Hell when I get back.) I think the best thing that comes out of this day is spending the whole flight to London, and about six months, with Zexion. There's just one problem that I have to take care of, which just so happens to involve the person who woke me up this morning.

I was enjoying the best dream ever, when Emma came in and ruined it. She burst through the door trying to wake me up with her singing. (I was surprised her 'singing' didn't make my ears bleed.) I tried putting a pillow over my head, but she pulled it off and attacked me with hugs and kisses. After she ended her attack, she proceeded to drag me off my bed onto the cold carpet. (I don't think I ever mentioned it's December and this is all taking place in Germany.) Well, once my back hit the carpet, I was fully awake. It was like someone took a towel, soaked it in ice water, and placed it on my back.

I looked at the clock on my wall when I was done cursing the weather in my mind. It wasn't too late. Zexion and I didn't have to be at the airport for another three hours. That gave me time to think about how I was going to tell the truth to Emma, and to get ready to leave. I quickly dressed and went to have some sort of breakfast. Zexion was already up and double checking everything, and Mom was making a batch of her delicious German chocolate brownies. Having nothing to do but wait until it was time to leave, I grabbed a book from the library and sat on the couch to read.

"Demyx, it's time to go."

"Holy-"I literally jumped out of the chair I was sitting in. I had been reading a book on the paranormal, when Zexion came in. Why I was reading such a book, don't ask me. I'm a giant scaredy cat when it comes to those things. The only reason we have these books around is for when my aunts comes to visit. I put the book back in its place and went to say good-bye to my parents. As usual, my mother started bawling as soon as I reached the door.

Emma tried to go back to try to calm her down, but my father stopped telling her we would be late if we didn't hurry. The sooner I leave the better. I don't care if I'm three hours early, as long as I'm not under the same roof with my parents. The beginning of the car ride to the airport was silent, except for the radio that was playing softly in the background. I could just feel the tenseness of the atmosphere growing. I could tell Emma was trying hard not to say something bad by the way she was tensing up more and more as she drove.

"Emma, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"That's an interesting way to think, Emma," Zexion stated, taking his headphones out.

"What do you mean, Zexion?" I could just feel the venom in her voice when she said that. She can be so evil at times.

"I mean you were continuously tensing up, until Demyx finally spoke to you."

"Well then, I guess that's just my way of thinking."

"I guess so…"

With that, Zexion put his headphones back in and continued reading his book. Typical Zexion. Of course he would say something a psychiatrist would say and then shut up. With Zexion off in his own little world, and Emma being the way she is, I decided to sleep for the rest of the trip.

* * *

'_The sea. Why am I dreaming of the sea? I feel like I've been here before, but I'm not sure. I have no memory of ever going to the sea…Why am I running? I can feel the sand between my toes. I can feel tears running down my face.'_

"_DEMYX! DEMYX, WAIT!"_

'_Someone's calling me, but who? The voice sounds familiar, but I can't remember. I feel my heart beating fast. I'm scared? Of what? I feel something gooey on my hands. I look down and see my hands covered in blood. Blood and sand. What happened? Did I kill something, or someone? I have no memory of this. No. This is just a dream. I'm dreaming.'_

"_DEMYX! DEMyx. Demyx…"_

* * *

That's when I woke up. Thank god it was just a dream. I don't know what I would've done if it had been real. My heart is beating fast. I don't even know where we are right now. I lost all sense of time and direction when I fell asleep. I only know I'm in the car with Zexion and Emma on our way to the airport. Ugh! My head. That dream really gave me a scare. I still see every part of the dream just as vividly as it had been.

"So, you're finally up? We're almost at the airport."

"Ah. What time is it, and how long was I asleep?"

"It's only eight fifteen. You were asleep for about an hour. Zexion fell asleep almost right after you did."

I didn't look back knowing I would say something stupid. I took the plane tickets out to double check everything was correct. Once we got to the airport, I would be free of Emma…hopefully.

* * *

**Please review X3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, I went back and saw I had made a few mistakes. Well, I'm fixing them now. The corrections are going to change the plot a little bit, but I'm still going to end it the way I planned in the very beginning. Some grammatical errors will be fixed too.**

**(Edited: June 19, 2011)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I made her cry. I didn't mean to, I just didn't think she was going to have a meltdown. All I did was say, "I'm sorry, Emma, but I can't marry you. It's not that I don't like you; it's just that I don't think of you that way. To tell you the truth…I'm gay." That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't go into hysterics until I got back to Castle Oblivion. That's when she called me crying. To be honest, I had no clue what to do. I have no experience whatsoever in handling breakups.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious? About?"

"Really? You've got to be kidding me? You should know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Oh. That? Sorry, but I can't really talk right now. I'm in the middle of work."

"Don't give me that shit. You need to clear this up right now. I don't want any of your bullshit. Now, tell me what's really going on. It's Zexion, isn't it?"

"Yes and no."

"I knew it. He hates me and doesn't want to deal with me, so he forced you to make up the story that you're gay. He's your partner. Shouldn't he be supporting you?"

"No, Emma. It's not Zexion. Well, it is but at the same time it isn't."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"*sigh* Okay, look. I fell in love with Zexion way before I knew of my parents' plan for my engagement to you. I didn't want to be alone with my parents again, so Zexion came by on the pretense of work. Our 'engagement' came as a surprise to me. I wasn't expecting my parents to do something like that. I kept trying to tell you, but at first I didn't know how to, and later, I kept backing out. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I should've told you earlier. Please forgive me. You've known me since we were kids, and know better than anyone that I have no experience with relationships. Believe me when I tell you I love you, but only as a sister. Don't take it too hard on yourself. I'm taking full responsibility for this mess."

"Well, did you ever think to tell me back then? No. And now you expect me to just let this go? Well, I don't believe you. I think Zexion put you up to this. Just wait until your parents hear about this."

*CLICK*

"Emma?...Shit!"

She hung up before I had a chance to tell her not to tell my parents I admitted my sexuality to her. I hope she doesn't tell. I shouldn't be worried about it now. I have 'work' to do. Superior already has another mission for Zex and me. It's something to do with the new guy, Roxas. Joy. I really don't like that kid's attitude. He doesn't like me very much either. Okay, I get that he and Axel have something going on, but that doesn't mean he can come after me for talking to Axel.

Roxas is an overprotective little bitch when it comes to Axel. He can't expect everyone in the Organization to stop talking to Axel just because they're together. There's a reason we all live in Castle Oblivion. We get along well enough to put up with each other's company. (I wouldn't say that for Larxene though.) We're all co-workers, so there will be a lot of communication between _everyone_. Once Roxas gets that through his thick head, maybe I'll be able to be friends with him. Until then, we mutually hate each other.

"Demyx, it's time to get Roxas."

"Explain why we have to doggy-sit that little bitch. I would more than gladly be helping Larxene with kitchen duty than doing this."

"Demyx, Roxas is not a dog."

"He is to me. I don't understand why he hates me so much."

"You know I don't appreciate you being mean to other members. Roxas probably thinks Axel, or you, may have feelings for the other, since you were partners until three months ago, when he joined. He might just feel threatened."

"He feels threatened my ass. He's just a sour patch kid in a bowl of gummy bears. He can't take Axel's jackass nature, and is just pissed that I can."

"I'm not a jackass, Demyx."

I felt Axel's hand collide against the back of my head. He had come up behind us just as I had finished my statement. This guy has good timing when it comes to conversations regarding him. The fact that he smacked me upside the head proves my point: He's a jackass. I'm used to his abuse. I had to put up with worse when was working with Larxene.

"I'm so glad I work with Zexion now."

"Hey! Need I remind you who saved your sorry ass from Larxene? If it wasn't for me, you'd be in a gutter somewhere."

"I think you dealt more brain damage than she did. At least she never hit me in the head, unlike someone I know. And if I remember correctly, Zexion technically saved me from the both of you."

I hadn't noticed we were in front of the room Roxas was in, until Axel said, "Good luck. Don't die." Thanks a lot. That really makes me feel so much better. We're already at each other's throats as it is. Sure Zexion's here, but I doubt his presence will make a difference. I'm the only one in the Organization whom he hates. He gets along with everyone else just fine and why am I suddenly getting the feeling this has something to do with Larxene? She has been leaving me alone lately. What could she be plotting? Axel may have left me pretty stupid, but I can still tell when things are going on behind my back.

I let the bastard go before I could give him a piece of my mind. If someone doesn't tell him to keep his mouth shut, he goes around blurting things like a thunderstorm.

* * *

Before I go on with what happened after he left, I realize now would be an appropriate time to clear up things about Larxene. She was my first partner when I first joined the organization, but she wasn't too happy when Superior started to ignore her. She was technically his favorite before i got here. Since she would do anything he asked her to do, he put me under her care.

It was all sunshine and daisies at first, but when Superior started paying more attention to me, she snapped. I never found out why she had such a violent reaction to that. It wasn't until I met Axel that I had a glimpse of why she reacted the way she did.

I met Zexion and Axel after Larxene had almost hit me across the face with a lamp. I had brought her some tea, but as always she found something wrong with it. She was yelling colorful words at me, and as i was backing out the door, she threw her bedside lamp at my face. I barely dodged it, but I was scared to the point where I cried.

I was sitting on the steps leading to the dungeon, when Zexion happened to be passing by. He comforted me, and and decided to help me out. After that, I went to the kitchen, but, being the klutz that I am, I tripped on the stairs. If Axel hadn't been coming up the stairs, I would have fallen.

After getting acquainted, I found out Larxene looked up to Superior because he had saved her form her abusive mother. Her father was a drunk and walked out on her and her mother. Since she took after her father, her mother put her to work at an early age, and severely punished her when she made a mistake, or made her mad.

Superior took her away when she had just turned eighteen, and ever since, she worked nonstop to please the man. Of course, she would be his favorite, since she had such a traumatic childhood. I guess it's safe to assume she looks up to him as a father figure. It was then that I realized why a=she reacted the way she had.

She never had attention when she was younger, other than the negative attention she received from her mother. So, it was only natural she be jealous when Superior started paying attention to someone else. She was afraid of being forgotten as a person again. I somewhat related to how she felt. My parents never really paid much attention to me.

Four months after I had met Zexion and Axel, Larxene's attacks started getting worse. She started to hit me herself instead of throwing objects at me. It started around the time Superior decided he had enough of us, and shut himself in his study for a month. I had to deal with Larxene's abuse for that entire month. Axel was the first to run to Superior when he finally came out of his cave. He personally asked him if I could be transferred to his care.

I was still learning how things went about, so I was relieved when he agreed. It was fun working with Axel. He's the most uncontrollable pyro I have ever met. He's a flirt too. I was partnered with Zexion after Roxas joined. It was obvious he and Axel had a thing going on, but Axel still flirted. Roxas started hating me when he found out we used to be partners. That's when he didn't like Axel flirting with everyone. (Who knew he would actually stop?)

That's more or less of what happened, but Larxene did become meaner after Superior locked himself up.

* * *

After an exchange of complaints coming from Roxas, we somehow managed to get him to Superior's "office." Zexion went back to his dorm, and I went to look for Axel. That idiot was going to pay for not letting me tell Zexion I like him on my own. To my amusement, I found him on the couch watching a movie. i came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"OW! What the? Demyx? What the hell was that for?"

"That was for earlier. And this," I hit him again, this time harder, "is for not letting me admit my feelings to Zexion myself."

"Well I'm sorry, but knowing you, you would have never told him."

"Maybe I was going to tell him!"

"Well, you're with him now. Aren't you at least a bit happy? I know what's going on with your parents. Zexion told me. Quit being so selfless. You need to be selfish once in a while. And stop going along with what your parents want you to do, and do what you want to do. you aren't a little kid anymore. Besides, if they really cared for you, they would accept the real you."

"You know what? You can say some pretty smart things once in a while. You're right. I shouldn't let them push me around any longer I'm going to end this mess once and for all."

I turned and left. Axel was smart. He just didn't show it often. He was right, though. My next vacation will be full of drama.

* * *

**Please review. The last chapters will be up shortly...hopefully. X3 Love you guys for sticking through to the end.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes I know this chapter is really short. This is the way i planned it, so get over it. This story is coming to a close people. THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. There hasn't been anything on the dream Demyx had earlier in the fic, but the wait will soon be over. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Since I've decided to fix everything, I might as well start with Larxene. I understand how she feels, but the challenge is getting close enough to her to talk. There's a pretty good chance she'll try to hurt me, but I'm willing to take that risk. If it means she can be less of a bitch, then it'll be worth it.

I don't like having to leave the problems back home last, but I can't go back now. I don't have the strength to confront them, much less the courage to deal with what'll happen afterwards. Emma has probably told them already. I don't want to get calls from them. I need time to think. No, I have plenty of time to do that. First, I need to focus on Larxene and Roxas. Then, I can focus on my parents…or not.

This is just great. I'm having a mental fight with myself, and my phone rings. And to make things worse, it's the people I don't want to talk to right now. It's just like them to rush me into making a decision. I can't make decisions under pressure, but they don't get it. I make the wrong decision; I get yelled at. I make the right decision; I get yelled at about hoe I should have made the decision earlier.

Either way, I fuck up. Not this time. This time, I'm going to do things my way. I don't care if I get disowned. I should have done this earlier, but it's better late than never, right? I might as well pick up my phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell has gotten into you? Why would you make Emma cry like that? Explain yourself!"

"Dad, I only told her the truth. I didn't mean to make her cry."

"I don't care if you meant it or not. You know better than to make a woman cry. Quit making up excuses."

Didn't the man tell me to explain myself? I hate when he does this. It makes me seem like I'm trying to get out of things for stupid reasons. If he wants me to explain myself, he better fucking listen. Otherwise, we have nothing to talk about.

"Look, if you want me to explain myself, then listen. Don't try to make it look like I'm trying to weasel myself out of this. I've been going along with your plans for me, but did you ever bother to think maybe I was unhappy? I've been doing what you say for the majority of my life, so you'll be pleased and proud. You always had such high expectations, and it seemed like whatever I did that wasn't what you planned out never pleased you, or made you proud. I've had enough. Up until now, the only good thing I have done for myself was take this job. So, I won't be going along with your plans anymore."

"If you weren't happy, you should have said something. Your mother and I want you to be happy. That's beside the point. What did you say that made Emma cry?"

I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I would much prefer talking about this in person, and not over the phone.

"Could we possibly talk about this in person? I really don't want to do this over the phone. It's...a sensitive subject. Don't get me wrong, but I think it would be better that way."

"*Sigh* Fine. I guess it can wait a month."

"Thanks, Dad. I promise to fix everything."

I didn't bother waiting for him to say goodbye before ending the call. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He was more understanding than other times. Now, I can focus on Roxas and Larxene without having to worry too much.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Larxene. She was in her dorm, as usual. I became more and more nervous as I was slowly approaching her door. What if something really bad happens? Maybe this isn't such a good idea. What if I die?

Before I could force myself to turn around, I found myself knocking on her door. Mostly hoping she wouldn't answer her door, I stood there taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm myself down. I froze, when I heard footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door.

I lost the will to move. Time started suddenly passing by slower than it had a second ago. The door opened slowly to reveal a depressed looking Larxene. This isn't what I was expecting, at all. At the least, I was expecting her to yell at me and slam the door in my face.

"What do you want?" She asked sniffling.

"I just want to talk. May I come in?"

"Sure," She moved aside, as I made my way in. Her room is decorated in a simple manner. She only has the essentials, nothing more. She motioned for me to sit in the only chair in her room. After I had taken a seat, she proceeded to sit on her bed.

"Have you been crying?"

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Not really. What happened?"

"It's none of your damn business!" She practically screeched.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to see if I can help in any way. I know you don't like me very much, and I'm not exactly the best person to help out, but I have the feeling I might be able to."

There was a long silence between us, as we sat there staring at each other. Larxene had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"After all I've done to you, you want to help me? Demyx, I made your life hell! Why would you, of all people, want to help?"

"I know you made my life hell, but I can't help wanting to help you. It's the way I am. I don't care about what happened then. It's the past. There's no use dwelling on that, not now. I don't know what's happened to you, but I'd like to know. Can't we at least try to put aside our differences and mistakes? I'd like to try being friends."

"Well, seeing as how everyone here seems to hate me, I guess we can try."

"Good, and if it's okay with you, could you tell me what happened?" She nodded, and started from when she was still living with her mother. Some of what she said was what I already knew. I never realized how bad she had it, until now. She described some of the punishments she went through, and it made my stomach lurch. She was just finishing her story, when she burst into tears.

"She was a horrible parent, but she was still my mom. I was planning to visit her next weekend, but her neighbor called this morning. She's dead, Demyx. I can't make things right with her, now."

"It's not your fault. She made her own choices. Sure, you don't get a chance to make things right, but the least you can do is go to her funeral."

I got up from my side of the room and went to give her a hug. She's been through so much, and here I was thinking I had it hard. I'm lucky to still have both my parents, but she has no one. To think I hated her, only to now realize I only misunderstood her.

"I'll go with you, if you want."

"Thanks, Demyx. I appreciate it."

I sat with her, while she cried. I did my best to comfort her, and only left when she had fallen asleep. I can't bring her mother back, but I can do one thing for her. I can ask Superior to go to the funeral. It's the least I can do to make her feels better. After all, she really does look up to the man as a father.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, only three more chapters left. I was planning on a sequel, but i decided to shorten it and make it the epilogue. Sorry if I disappointed some of you. **

**_PLEASE REVIEW_, and I thank everyone who has been following this from the very beginning. **


	9. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! The long awaited Chapter 8. This was a bitch to write, but I did it. Any way, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I managed to get Superior to go to the funeral, after some explaining. It was a nice trip, seeing Larxene open up a lot more. It was definitely the first time I have seen a genuine smile on her face. Not a lot of people went to her mother's funeral. Her mother wasn't exactly the most social woman. According to her neighbors, she died of a drug overdose.

After coming back from the funeral, Larxene and I are closer than before. Superior seems to be in a better mood as well. It seems as if he's relaxed, and happy? I'm not complaining. As long as I have less work to do, Superior can be mad as a hatter for all I care. Well, there would be a problem if he started killing people…

Anyhow, with Larxene and me on good terms, Roxas is the only one left (within five miles) to be taken care of. He's pretty much free to give me hell now. Not that I want him to, of course. I'm tired of all this stress. I need some aromatherapy, or a LONG vacation.

Axel's been rather clingy these past few weeks. This has resulted in me being even more paranoid than I was before. Thanks to the flaming retard who happens to be my so-called "friend," I now expect Roxas to pop out of nowhere and accuse me of sleeping with his boyfriend.

"Axel! Quit following me!" I yelled, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry, no can do," he replied with an impish grin.

"Dude, this is seriously starting to get annoying."

"Well sor-ry 'dude,' but Roxas is out on a mission."

"Oh? Really, now?" I asked, remembering the absence of a certain PMS-ing nineteen year old.

"Yes, and with him gone, I'm bores. So, I figured I would follow you around until he got back."

That said, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and slumped against me burying his face in the crook of my neck. Axel can be such a baby sometimes. To keep myself from toppling over from his weight, I hugged him to keep myself up. We certainly didn't expect what happened next.

"Axel!" Axel spun around to see a furious blond.

"Roxas? Hey babe, welcome back."

"Don't 'hey babe' me. What the hell have you been doing while I was away? Don't tell me. You've been fucking Demyx, haven't you? Answer me, damn it!"

"Babe, Roxas, you don't understand, it's-"

"It's not what I think it is? Then how the hell do you explain what you were doing just now? You were all over Demyx! And you!" He directed his icy glare towards me, "You know we're together, and you still slept with him? Axel, I thought you loved me!"

"Roxas, I do love you. Will you please calm down? Let me explain. It really isn't what you think."

"Oh? It isn't? Well, I think I've seen enough."

Roxas stormed off to his room, fuming. Axel was left dumbfounded, and I was confused. I know Roxas is a jealous little Twinkie, but I didn't know he was this bad. I feel bad for Axel for accidentally ruining his love life, but I can't help feeling this is my fault as well.

"Demyx, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix your relationship with Roxas," I hadn't noticed I wasa walking, but it's too late to back down.

"Demy-"

"It's fine, Axel. Maybe, we'll end up becoming friends," I gave him a nervous smile, and continued down the hall to Roxas' room.

Breathe in. Breathe out. I'm dead. Breathe in. Breathe out. How am I supposed to talk to him? Breathe in. Breathe out. What do I say? Breathe in. Breathe out. Shit, I'm already here. Breathe in. Breathe out. Knock on the door. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wait for him to answer. Breathe in. Breathe out. The door is opening. Breathe i-

"Oh, hey Roxas. Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" He failed at keeping an angry tone to mask the fact he'd been crying.

"I want to clear things up. It really isn't what you think. Before you start accusing me of things, no, Axel and I do not share that type of relationship. We're just friends."

"Why should I believe you? He was obviously all over you when I got here."

"He was being an idiot, as always. Not that I'm insulting him, but he can be pretty childish and slow. He's been following me around all week because he's bored. He has nothing to do when you're out on a mission. If it's worth anything he was talking about you before you showed up."

"Really? So, you two aren't sleeping together?"

"No. No. No. No. No. I'm not attracted to Axel that way. I mean, I can see how you reached that conclusion, but I've never even thought of him as more than a friend. Besides, I have my own little crush," I gave him a wink, and quickly regretted what I had just said.

"So, Demyx, who might this little crush be, hmmm?"

"Zexion," I mumbled blushing.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You kinda mumbled, and I couldn't quite catch what you said," He said, a devilish grin on his face. This is so embarrassing.

"I said I have a crush on Zexion, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Mhmm, indeed I am. So, have you told him yet?"

"Well, Axel beat me to it. I guess I'm glad he did because now I know I wouldn't have had the courage to tell him myself. I just don't really know what kind of relationship we have now, considering the current situation."

"What do you mean?"

I spilled my guts out about the whole thing with my parents and Emma. Roxas listened, giving the occasional comment and rolling his eyes once or twice. I find it interesting talking with Roxas, when he's not pissed off. He isn't boring or annoying. I think we could be bestest buddies.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'm going back next month to try to fix things. Zexion's coming with me, and I've been thinking of taking someone else. I want it to look like a group vacation instead of business. Say, would you like to visit Germany?"

"I would love to, but wouldn't Axel get bored without me?"

"Then ask him to come with us. You should probably fix things with him first, though."

Roxas' eyes widened at the realization. He quickly jumped up, almost knocking me over.

"Thanks, Demyx. I'll go apologize to Axel right away."

* * *

**SO, I hope you liked it, and I will start working on the last chapters as soon as I can. **

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD **

**Love you guys. X3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update. T^T Please forgive me. I've been really busy with all of my AP classes that I haven't found the time to write. I'm supposed to be writing an essay for my English class right now, but SHHHHHH! This chapter is shorter...WAY SHORTER...than all the others but it just seemed like a good place to stop. I'm working on chapter 10 now and it seems like this will be one or two chapters longer than what I planned, but is ok. Anyways, R&R and I will do my best to finish the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks go by extremely fast. It feels like the incident with Roxas happened last week, and now I find myself packing for my next 'vacation'. I have never been more afraid in my life. I'm throwing myself into the lion's den, for lack of a better phrase. I'm not mentally prepared for this at all. I don't even have a clue on how I'm going to 'come out' to my parents. Zexion can help me come up with a plan. He is a schemer after all…

"Eat the cookie."

"No."

"Roxas, I'm not asking. Eat the goddamn cookie!"

"Fuck you, Axel."

"I totally welcome that offer, Roxy."

Not a day goes by without Roxas almost choking Axel to death. Of course, it'll never happen because they're inseperable. I wish Zexion and I were closer. (T^T) We haven't had much alone time in three months. He's either in his room reading, or he's out on mission. It sometimes feels. Like he's ignoring me, but he always sets aside five minutes for me each day, so I probably shouldn't be complaining.

"EW! Roxas, Axel, I'm sitting right here. If you really have to do that, get a fucking room!"

"In that case, we'll be off."

I watched as Axel left with Roxas to the nearest room, which just so happened to be Zexion's. They went in, not bothering to knock, and rolled Zexion (he was sitting in his rolley chair) with his book out of his room. Zexion didn't have a chance to fight back because Axel, or Roxas, had already shut and locked the door. The look on Zexion's face as realization hit was priceless. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think you just got kicked out of your room. I have a feeling you don't want to go back in there."

"Can I stay in your room for a while? I don't think my room will be clean any time soon." His face contorted to one of disgust before going back to his stoic expression.

"Haha. Sure you can, Zexy."

"Don't call me that! *sigh* Well, since I am locked out of my room for a while, what would you like to do, Demyx?"

Holy balls. Is Zexion seriously asking me out on a date? EEEEE! I'm dreaming, aren't I?I have to be dreaming. Zexion would never do something like this.

"Demyx? Demyx, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Shit, did I space out? "Oh, yea. I'm fine."

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Zexion sighed, and I swear I saw him mentally face palm.

"I asked what you wanted to do."

"Right. Could we maybe, possibly, pretty please with a cherry on top, go out on a date?" Oh please, oh please don't let this be a dream.

"Sure, do you have anything in mind?"

"Ummm…not really. I was just hoping we could spend some time together. We haven't really been able to spend a lot of time together."

"Want to go to a restaurant? Or do you prefer the park?"

[Insert fangirl rant here] **(A/N: Use your imagination. I'm too lazy to write the squeeling out.)** Oh. My. God! I can't believe this is actually happening. I think I rally did die. Is this REALLY not a dream?

"Can we go to the park AND have dinner?"

"Do you want to go to a restaurant, or have a picnic?"

"A picnic would be perfect in this weather!"

This is like a dream come true. No, it IS a dream come true. I never thought I would say, or think, this, but °°Thank you Axel and Roxas.°° I don't care if we're leaving to see my parents tomorrow morning, I just want to spend as much time as possible with Zexy.

"Zexy, can we get Marluxia to help us make food for the picnic?"

"Sure, Demyx."

Marluxia's cooking is to die for. He needs to go to Le Cordon Bleu, **(XD college joke)** and cook for a living. Anywho, of course being a food lover, I won't miss a chance to eat, let alone when Marly's cooking. I have the feeling this will be the perfect night.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Reviews are like heroin to authors. As I mentioned before, I'll try my best to put up the next chapter soon. Virtual cookies for those who actually review, and now I'm off to write my paper.**


	11. Chapter 10

**The long awaited 10th chapter. I did promise like two more chapter, but you guys got lucky and now there will be an extra chapter. This one was split into two. So without further ado...Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I just love spring. It's full of so many flowers, and birds, and butterflies. It's like scene from a Disney movie. *dazed sigh* The lake is at its most beautiful this time of year It's perfect for taking little rowboat trips across. Riight…So, after Marluxia finished making us a little picnic we were on our way to the park.

"*pouting and muttering* Stupid Marly and his stupid pervertedness."

"Demyx, are you still brooding about what Marluxia said? It was just a joke. Calm down."

"But Zexy, he's so perverted. We didn't even tell him it was a date, and he still told us, and I quote, 'use protection.' Can't he just keep that to himself?"

"I think he's trying to live up to his 'uke expectations.' Everyone knows he can't be a seme no matter how hard he tries."

Zexion always know how to put me in a good mood. We reached a clearing by a secluded part of the lake to have our picnic. Marluxia packed us a shit load of yummy goodies. There were strawberries, pineapple, grapes, cute little finger sandwiches with the crusts cut off, potato and macaroni salad, and a pitcher of lemonade. How he managed to fit everything into one basket is beyond me. We set up the blanket in the shadow of some trees and ate.

After we finished off all that Marluxia had packed, we used some of the left over bread to feed some cute little ducks. There was a really cute, but stupid, squirrel trying to steal the ducks' bread. When all the bread and ducks were gone, we cuddled up next to each other watching the scenery. It was quiet for a while, until Zexion spoke up.

"Hey, Dem?"

"Hmmm?"

"About tomorrow…"

"Let's not talk about that right now.'

I pulled him closer and snuggled my face into his hair. He relaxed and started to play with my hands. He ran his fingers along my palm making me giggle. We spent about another hour at the park talking and enjoying each other's company. When we were on our way back, we bumped into Xaldin. He was dressed casually and was carrying bag of squirrel feed.

"Xaldin, what's with the squirrel feed?"

"What? Can't I feed the squirrels?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean it's a little odd that you would be out here feeding squirrels. You always seem so busy."

"It's my stress reliever. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some squirrels to feed."

Xaldin continued on his way to feed the squirrels. Zexion pulled me across the park, seeming to be in a hurry. It was getting late, and I was still thinking about Xaldin feeding the squirrels that I didn't question why he was in such a hurry. We got back to the house and ran into Superior. He was conversing with Larxene and didn't notice us. That is, until Larxene saw me and waved.

"Well, good evening, Demyx. Zexion." Superior nodded as he turned around.

"Good evening Superior." We replied in unison.

After a short chat with Larxene and Superior, we were once again on our way to who knows where. We arrived at my room, and I was abruptly pushed inside before Zexion shut and locked the door.

"Zexion, what the h-umph," he cut me off with a kiss. Surprised, I pushed him away enough for us to part.

What was tha-mph," he cut me off yet again. Getting annoyed, I pushed him off and held him in place.

"What the hell, Zex? What's gotten into you?" Zexion looked up at me with a tired expression.

"I can't take it anymore," What? "I need you, Dem. I can't stand how I'm always away from you. I'm always thinking how when I come back, you could be with someone else. I know I'm rarely here, and when I am, I'm working nonstop. I manage to spend five minutes a day with you, but I know that isn't enough for you, or for me. I want to be able to be around you all the time. I fear you'll replace me, but you deserve someone so much better. Someone who's there for you when you need them, and who gives you what you need, unlike me. I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about, Zex? I would never get tired of you. I don't care if you're busy all the time, or that you are never around, so long as I can spend time with you. I don't care if it's five minutes, five hours, or five years, as long as I can see you at least once a day, I'm happy. Don't ever think I'll leave you for something trivial. I love you, Zexion."

I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, taking in his bitter sweet scent. I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back comfortingly. He hugged me back, settling onto my shoulder. It wasn't long before I felt his warm tears soaking my shirt.

"Dem?" he asked as we pulled apart, not leaving each other's arms.

"Yes, Zexion?"

"I love you," I stared deep into his eyes as I responded.

"I love you, too, Zexion."

We spent that night in my room, comfortable in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I will greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up next Thursday or Friday. If I get at least 5 reviews, it'll be up sooner. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Well then. Damn orchestra concert and insomnia to top it off, with three projects to do at the same time...I've gone and lost my Head! well, I had already lost it. Anyways...Here's chapter 11. as always I don't own kingdom hearts, otherwise there would be lots of...*ahem* **

**Anywho on with the story *fanfares and dancing gypsies* **

**So read and THEN review. I will post the next chapter next week. **

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up to an empty bed. Thinking I had dreamt everything last night, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Before I could reach the door, it swung open to reveal an already dressed Zexion. 'I guess it wasn't a dream.' Zexion smiled warmly at me before coming over and hugging me by the waist. I reached over, putting my finger under his chin and lifted it to face me. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"Good morning, Zexy." He shuddered as my breath ghosted over the sensitive skin.

"Good morning, Dem. And don't call me Zexy. You know I hate it."

"Aw. Can't you make an exception for me? I thought you loved me." I gave him my most pleading look.

"I do love you, Dem. But, not that much."

"Zexiiiioooon! I wuv you dis much," I stretched my arms out as far as I could, "and you can't even wuv me dis much?" I put my thumb and forefinger together with a small gap separating them.

"Demyx, I love you more than that! I love you at least from here to Alaska."

"Oh! So little Zexy has feelings? And I thought he was a little confused child." I teased knowing full well he hated his height being made fun of.

"You're such an ass, but I still love you. Now, hurry up and get ready, or we'll be late."

He ushered me into the bathroom, then went off to get our bags. I quickly brushed my teeth, did my hair, and washed my face. I then left the bathroom to get dressed and take my pill. Making sure I had everything, I made my way down to find Zexion and the others. I found Axel and Roxas making out in front of the door. (Marluxia was taking pictures, of course, to sell on the internet.) Zexion turned to me with a pleading look, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Axel, Roxas, you're going to make us late. You can continue when you get to your hotel room."

"Or on the plane," Axel replied with a smirk.

These two will be the death of me one of these unfortunate days. First, I have to get over internally battling myself and focus. Once I'm in the car, there's no turning back. Wait, maybe I really didn't think this one through. No. No. I did think it through and this was the best option. Then, again, I could have overlooked some things.

Stop it, Demyx! I've made my decision, so now I'm going to stick to it. I'm not backing down. I'm not backing down. But, no! I will not back down and that is FINAL! …or not… but, it's too late to turn back now. I'm already on the plane. SHIT.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to click the little blue words at the bottom that read "review", and I will be back next week.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry. Sorry. Gomen! I know I said I was going to update sooner, but time got the best of me. I have like three more wrinkles because of it! AH! I'm getting old! Anyways, here is the second to last chapter of this story. I will post the last chapter as soon as I'm done with it. On with the stpry. Don't forget to review. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I'm doomed. I'm fucking doomed. It's bad enough I couldn't sleep because Axel and Roxas decided to fuck all night, but now, I'm standing in front of my parents' house with the two fuck-birds and Zexion. I should be happy I'm not doing this alone, nut no. I'm grumpy from lack of sleep and a growing headache.

"Hey mo-" SMACK! No sooner had she opened the door, I get fucking bitch slapped! What the hell did I do this time? I was speechless. I was not prepared for this at all. I know she knows what's going on, and she promised to keep up appearances, so I guess it was sort of expected. Axel, Roxas, and Zexion just stood there dumbfounded. What were they supposed to do? That slap did come out of nowhere.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?"

"What's this about?"

"You know exactly what 'this' is about! Emma's been telling us you said you were gay. I did not raise you to lie. What on Earth would compel you to do something like this?"

Oh! So I lied? The hell? This isn't helping. I need to think! ARGH! Why didn't she keep to the script? Now I have to tweak my plan. I wish I had a choice about who my father was, but we all know we can't choose our parents. I'm so scared right now. It's time to free myself from the evil clutches my father has on my life. Here's goes nothing.

"Mom, can we at least discuss this inside? I really don't want to make a scene."

The truth comes out now. There's no turning back. I have to deal with the consequences.

"Dad. Mom. Emma. Please sit. We need to talk."

They sat. And waited. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"You might think what I told Emma was just an excuse not to marry her, and I know I said I love her, but…"

Axel put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. Mom looked at me expectantly.

"It wasn't a lie. I wasn't trying to get out of marrying her with a stupid excuse. I love her. I really do, but the love I feel for her is the type of love a brother would feel for his sister. Yes, there is someone else in my life, and yes, I do love them. Before you say anything, I just want to get something off my chest."

A silent tear made its way down my cheek as the room stayed quiet.

"Don't blame yourselves for this. It wasn't your fault. You did a great job raising me without any mistakes. I want you to know that I wouldn't be happy if I married Emma. She's a wonderful person, but I would only be lying to myself if I went through with it. I've never asked for anything from you except love. Please try to accept me for who I am. Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

All hell broke loose right then and there. Before I had any time to react, my father lunged at me. He landed a hard punch to my jaw, knocking me over. I looked up confused and scared, and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"You little shit! I knew there was something wrong with you! Get the fuck out of my house! I never want to see you again! From this moment on, I HAVE NO SON!"

Why? Why can't he accept me for who I am?

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with your son. It's not a choice. We're born this way. Please take the time to list-"

"Listen to what? This poor excuse of a man? I think not."

I can't let him take control of the situation. This is my chance at finally being happy. I have to stop this. I have to stop it now.

"STOP! Dad, they have nothing to do with this. It's not their fault or yours."

"You're right. It's YOUR fault. After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us? Now, look what you've done. You've upset your mother."

I upset my mother? If he actually paid enough attention to notice mother is a pacifist, he wouldn't be blaming me for all of this. The thing I hate most about father is his inability to listen. He does things his way. I wasn't exactly prepared to be disowned, but now, I'm glad he did. At least, I won't have an obligation to say he's my father. My mother is the better of the two, and I'm glad I inherited more from her.

"Father, please?"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! No son of mine will ever be a fag."

"Fine! Be an asshole! You obviously can't see that you're the one upsetting mother. You've known her all these years, yet you have no idea she's a pacifist, doesn't enjoy the company of people who don't listen, and she has ADHD. You're too thick headed to listen to anyone. The only ones who didn't know of my sexual orientation, were you and Emma. Mom knew, but since you never listen, we never told you. I didn't tell Emma because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I'm sick and tired of putting up with your sorry ass. I'm glad you disowned me. Now, I don't have an obligation to say I'm related to you.

"I'll leave, but I'm sending for mother in a week. I just want to congratulate you, before I go. Bravo. You have successfully broken your family. Aren't you proud? Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I love you like a little sister."

Finally, I'm done with my father. Yeah, I know I said I didn't like either of my parents, but the last visit changed that. My mom told me she knew of my sexuality and ADHD. We had a really long heart-to-heart talk to clear things up. I realized she wasn't as bad as I thought. We have a lot in common, and she's more accepting than that old fart.

Good thing I brought company. I packed all of my belongings quickly. Hooray for hotels, too cause I don't want to spend any more time in this house. I don't want to leave mom with that asshole any longer, but I haven't gotten everything at home settled. Hopefully, the house will be paid for by the end of the week, and we can start to live a more normal life.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I managed to get it done. Please review. I would really appreciate it. As I mentioned, I will post the last chapter as soon as I'm done with it. I hate having to finish this. T^T**


	14. Chapter 13

**SOB! T^T This is the last chapter. I know. I know. I went missing for a while but I swear I was writing this. i finished this at the end of January but I didn't put it up until today for various reasons. I won't say what they are, but you'll find out if you read. If you haven't done so already, check out my other stories. Just click on my username and look for them on my profile. I started a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fic recently that I am currently working on, so that is pretty much my next project besides one-shots. Feel free to check it out, although it might be a little depressing in the beginning.**

**I hate having to end this fic cause I had so much fun writing it, even through the writer's blocks. I don't know if I will pick up on another Zemyx/Demion fic, but I will try.**

**Feel free to review or Pm me with requests for fics. I will pretty much write anything.**

**Enough of my rambling and on with the story. (I no own KH as much as I would love to.)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~Four Years Later~**

Stupid winter. Stupid London. Why didn't I move to Argentina when I had the chance? That's right, my mother's old. That's too mean. She's not that old. She's just a little fragile, like a china tea cup. At least I managed to get a month long vacation. No big deal. The entire company (I guess that's what you could call it) has the entire month off.

Everything is much less stressful than it used to be. 'Dad' never tried to contact mom after she left. Saïx and Luxord helped her with the divorce. I guess the man was too intimidated by Saïx being on guard duty, and Luxord being one of the best lawyers out there. I moved mom into a quaint little e cottage in the country, not too far from where we are. Zexion and I moved in together and adopted a chocolate brown puppy. He's such a trouble maker, so we named him Zora (1) (Neither of us can pronounce the Z well enough and it sounds like Sora).

Axel and Roxas left for the Bahamas on our first day off, so now I'm bored. Going out isn't as fun when they're not around. I miss the trouble we got into with every hang out. Larxene went off to Thailand to find her father, who happens to travel around searching for mythical creatures, or something of the sort. Superior is in Australia doing whatever it is he does when he goes on vacation. Xaldin dragged Marluxia off to France to get a culinary degree. As for us, we stayed in London for holiday shopping and some other things… At least everyone will be back together for Christmas and New Year's, after persuading Superior of course.

**~December 24, 2011~**

"Xemnas, darling, look up."

"What? Mistletoe? Marluxia what the-Hey! No! I'm not going to kiss you!"

"But Xemnas, it's tradition."

Poor Xemnas, he won't be enjoying much tonight. Meh, not my problem. I'm too busy enjoying Marluxia's work. He has outdone himself once again. It's not a huge party, but the decorations make the place look and feel more than it really is, including the ten foot tree in the middle of it all.

"Demyx!"

"Hey, Roxas. Where's Axel?"

"I thought you would know. It seems Zexion isn't here either."

"Yea, he's probably…probably…"

"Probably what? Demyx?"

I'm pretty sure Zexion wasn't going to be here for another hour or so. I must've heard him wrong because he's standing on the other side of the room wearing an elf costume next to a very slim Santa.

"Roxas, are you aware Axel is in a Santa outfit?"

"He's what? Oh. My. God! H-he is! Ha ha ha ha! He looks like a Twizzler® with a beard! It doesn't suit his figure at all. Ha ha! Zexion's in an elf outfit! Pfft! He looks so pissed!"

"Ha ha ha! Axel does look like a bearded Twizzler®! Good one. This isn't Christmassy at all. It's the complete opposite! Aha ha ha…crap. They're coming over. Shh, quit laughing."

That just made my day. A grumpy elf next to a bearded Twizzler®. I wish I had brought my camera. This is just priceless. It's going down in the book as the best unintentional Christmas present ever, but nothing could top Zexion's present last year. *hint hint nudge nudge*

"Hey, Roxy. How do you like the get up?"

"It's nice, and quit calling me Roxy."

"Aw, does little Roxas want to sit on Santa's lap? I don't mind, as long as you tell me what you want for Christmas." Axel winked at Roxas causing him to blush cherry red.

"No, I would _not_ like to sit on Santa's lap. I am not a little kid anymore. Santa is being a pervert. He better get back to Mrs. Clause before she starts getting suspicious."

"But, Mrs. Clause is already here. Why would she get suspicious?"

"Because, Santa is obviously flirting with a man more than half his age. It's called pedophilia, Santa, and in this society, it's gross."

"Santa's being a pervert? Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Well, Mrs. Clause, I will have to make up for it, won't I?"

"Wait, what? Axel, hey! Let go! No! I refuse!"

Bad mental images. Watching Roxas be dragged away by Axel, especially with that look on his face, will most likely give me nightmares. It's scary how well he plays the creeper role.

"Demyx, do you mind if we go up to your dorm? I feel really uncomfortable in this costume."

"You look really cute in it, though. You might not like it, but I do."

"I'm glad you like it, but green isn't my color. It adds a green hue to my skin and makes me look sickly."

"Alright Fashion-mama, we'll go. How did Axel convince you to put it on in the first place?"

"Marluxia, that's all you need to know."

Well, I rather like the way they think. They certainly know how to brighten up my day. So, we made it up to my dorm, room, apartment, thing. I really don't know what to call them, so I'll settle with living quarters.

"Marluxia really outdid himself this time, didn't he?"

"Yea, he did," Zexion stayed silent for a minute before I spoke up again.

"Zexion, are you really that mad about the outfit?"

"No, I just feel really uncomfortable wearing it. It's not like what I'm used to wearing. I'll be back, I'm going to change."

"Ok," Zexion walked off to the bedroom while I went to the kitchen.

There isn't much left here, except the essentials. To others, it looks really clean and well kept, but we barely keep anything here. There's only extra clothing, and the fridge only houses sandwich items. Moving most of our belongings was a royal pain in the ass. It's too much work, with too many boxes. I'm glad I don't have such a small living space anymore. It gets cramped after a while, especially with two people.

"Demyx, whose shirt is this?" I hadn't noticed when Zexion came out of the room.

"What shirt?"

"The one laying on the couch," Whoops. I forgot to put that away and wrap it. Darn. I guess it's best to give it to him now.

"Well…um…you see…I…uh…"

"Demyx, are you okay?"

"Mhm, perfectly fine."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Whose shirt is it?"

"Here!MerryChristmas!It' 'thateme. I know you don't like rainbows, but when I saw it,I thought of you and how it would be the perfect gift. If you don't like it I can always take it back. Don't hate me!" I shoved the shirt into his arms, while keeping my eyes glued to the floor. When I finally looked up, Zexion had a cute little smile on his face, which, believe it or not, is still a rare occurrence.

"Thank you, Demyx. I don't know what made you think I would hate you, but I can see you put a lot of thought into this."

"Just be grateful it's not from the women's section. At least you still have some pride left as a man."

"Look who's talking. At least I'm not worrying over my hair, locked up in the bathroom for three hours every morning."

"Hey! My hair needs special care."

"Whatever, I got you a present, too."

He held up a blue box with a silver bow on it. I took it and unwrapped it with the utmost care, what was inside almost left me breathless. Zexion had managed to get an autographed picture of Jimmy Hendrix. How the hell did he get his hands on something like this?

"Thank you, Zexion. I love it, but how did you…?"

"I have a friend who owns an antique shop in York. The last time I visited, a lady brought in a lot of boxes full of things that had once belonged to her father. She hadn't gone through most of the boxes, but she said she didn't want it cluttering her house. He found that picture the day before I came back. I know you're a fan, and the opportunity couldn't have come at a better time, so I bought the picture from him."

"Zexion, you shouldn't have. I'm not ungrateful, but this is just too much."

"I'm glad you like it, but I don't think it's fair you spoil me more than I get to spoil you. It's the least I can do for keeping me around."

"Okay, okay. I give. You can spoil me to your heart's content, but if you go broke, it's not my fault."

**~February 12 2011~**

No, no, no, nononono. It can't be February 12th already. I don't know what to do now. I still haven't gotten Zexion's gift yet. Axel and Roxas should know what to do. Where are they?

"Axel! Roxas! I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Demyx?"

"I still haven't gotten Zexion anything for Valentine's day yet. I have no idea what to get him."

"Ask Marluxia to make a romantic dinner for the two of you."

"Or, you could wrap yourself in-"

"Axel, not funny. Demyx isn't a pervert like you. Sweetie, get him his favorite flowers, or go somewhere meaningful. You don't have to make a luxurious looking dinner. As long as you put your heart in it, I'm sure he'll appreciate what you make."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"Roxas, I didn't know you were such a sap," I heard Axel tease Roxas as I walked off to find Marluxia. I am going to learn how to cook, if it's the last thing I do. I won't kill myself over something difficult, just something enough for a picnic.

"Marluxia, can you teach me to cook?"

"What's the occasion, and are you sure you won't kill yourself in the process?"

"Picnic, but not too elaborate. I want to make it simple but romantic."

"So, cake, fruit, sandwiches, and a sugary drink. Got it."

I only hope I can learn in time and not kill myself.

**~Valentine's Day~**

"What if he doesn't like what I made? What if it tastes horrible? What if it rains? What if-"

"Dude, calm the fuck down. Breathe. There you go. Keep breathing. Don't stress yourself out. It doesn't taste that bad. I tasted it when you made it. Trust me; Zexion will enjoy what you made, and what you're doing for him. If he doesn't, I'll beat his scrawny little ass."

"Thanks, Axel, but I don't think I want you beating him up. I'm just worried something will go wrong. I've never done anything like this before."

"Drink some tea. It'll help you calm down. I'd like to stay longer, but Roxas is waiting for me. Make sure not to tire yourself out. Bye."

I'm doomed! How can I not stress out? I've never done anything like this before in my entire life. Anything could go wrong. No, stay positive, Demyx. Everything will work out fine. What if he forgot? It's already four –thirty. I'm sure he's on his way. Stay positive, Demyx. Optimistic. Optimism. Pessimistic…NO! Optimistic. Optimism. Opti-

"Demyx?"

"Eek! Holy- you scared the living daylights out of me. What's up?"

"First off, are you okay? And second, what's the big surprise?"

"I'm fine. Yep, never better. The surprise? Well, it's outside, in the park, by the lake, under a tree, next to a berry bush, by the rowboat area, with the nice view of the mountains."

"Okay then, are we going to go, or are you going to keep me here and describe it?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Let's go."

I managed to lead Zexion out to the clearing without becoming a nervous wreck. Marluxia will be getting some new hair products soon for the help. If it weren't for him and his awesome skills, I would be cleaning up an almost unrecognizable kitchen right now.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zex."

"Thanks, Demyx. It's nice, I appreciate it. Did you put it together?"

"Yep, Marluxia taught me how."

I don't know why I was so worried about today. Nothing went wrong. Maybe next year will be better.

"Demyx, I have a Valentine's Day gift for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Zexion got down on one knee and held out a small black box.

"Zexion?"

"Demyx," he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a gorgeous blue sapphire on it, "will you do me the honor of travelling to America and marry me?"

* * *

**The End...Or is it? I hate having to part with this story. It's like watching a child grow up and decide the don't need their mommy anymore. Not that I know how that feels like since I haven't had kids. I'm too young to know what it's like. I mean I'm an adult, sure, but I don't want kids...yet. Any ways, keep reading. There's still room until the scroll indicator thingy hits the bottom. You might be surprised at what you find. ;)**

**1) Zorra means fox in Spanish and when people can't roll their r's and can't pronounce the z to the fullest it sounds like Sora.**

**========================================================================================================^O^==========================================================================================================o.O===============================================================================================================.==========================================================================================================/(^O^)\====================================================== (|^O^|)===============================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================^^===============================================================O^O===================================================================================================================o^O========================================================O.O============================================================================================================================================================0o0===============================================================================================================================**

"Demyx, I have a Valentine's Day gift for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Zexion got down on one knee and held out a small black box.

"Zexion?"

"Demyx," he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a gorgeous blue sapphire on it, "will you do me the honor of travelling to America and marry me?"

* * *

**Okay, now I'm done. I know it's a cliffy but I kind of want to see what you guys make of it. If you decide to expand on it, send me a the url 1) so i can read it and 2) so I can link it on my profile page.**

**Lemony one-shot for anyone that can guess what the ring stands for.**

**Don't forget to review. (comments, questions, concerns, requests, and answers welcome. Flames will be used to ward off the monsters from under my bed.)**

**Ja-nee**

~Rawritsakookye~

**I'm also looking for an artist/artists to do covers for my stories. If you're interested PM me with a website (such as deviantart) where I can see your style.**


	15. Update

**Important!**

_So, I went back and read this story not too long ago, and it made me think of rewriting the entire thing and make it longer. I don't know I haven't thought of writing a sequel, so for now, I'll leave it as it is. I still don't know if I'll rewrite it because honestly, it annoyed the crap out of me when I reread it and a lot of stuff near the end seemed rushed. I'm focusing on finishing one chapter fic now, so after I might focus on some oneshots for a bit before posting another chapter fic. I'm not dead, just busy with school. I am without a beta for now, but if anyone wants to take the job, it's an available position...just know you'll be paid in cyber cookies. _


End file.
